Awkward
by PaperHeart382
Summary: A little bit of love can get awkward in a single second. One-shot. Jacob/OC


**AN: **Please note that this isn't supposed to be a serious ficlet. It's meant to be a bit silly-it was written for my little sister who ADORES Twilight. I just had fun. :)

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Now, normally, she loved her husband, but this was had to stop. When she said 'yes', said 'I do', and those three famous words, she had no idea what a shock she was in for as soon as her head hit the pillow. She hadn't had a sound night of sleep in over three weeks, and even now, as she lay on the sofa, staring at the high vaulted ceiling, she could hear it: the mating call of the bull moose, A.K.A, Jacob's snoring. She loved him to death, and almost ended up dying for him at a time, but when he would slip his arm around her waist at night with his head right next to her ear, and then fall asleep within twenty seconds…

She was through with trying. What was the use if his snoring almost too literally shook the rafters when he was upstairs and she was downstairs? Getting up from her little nest of pillows and blankets, she walked over to the closet, and, pulling on one of Jacob's sweatshirts over her silk cami, walked out the door.

She wasn't walking out on him (okay, in a figure of speech, she was)—just trying to get some fresh air, maybe a bit of rain, if not catch a cool breeze. Walking barefoot in the forest was something she enjoyed doing during the spring, what with all the moss covering the floor and all.

It was a rare sight: a forest with fallen trees, climbing ivy, ferns, and the entire floor covered in soft, plush, green moss. She loved walking here, and on a night like this, with the moon hidden by a heavy mist, she loved it all the more. It was silent, and she was almost positive that she would fall asleep somewhere here. She expected to still hear his snoring, as she was not but one hundred yards from her house, but it was silent. Pure, beautiful, wonderful silence.

As the wind picked up, Megan smiled; Jacob's warm scent from his hoodie twirled around her, and she breathed it in, closing her eyes. He truly did smell wonderful, and it wasn't his deodorant or after shave—it was just him. She couldn't lie when she told mother that she was going to marry a sexy man beast, because, well, he was incredibly handsome, and very beast-like when transformed. Of course, her mother thought she was just being funny… Those days seemed like they were filled with so much more happiness then these current days. A few weeks before her wedding, there was a car accident, and well... Not all her wedding guests showed up. Especially two of the VIP guests. Jacob had been the one that cared for her, answered her every beck and call, and went above and beyond what a fiance (and now husband) could ever be imagined to do.

"Jake…" she let his name slip from her lips quietly. She loved him—she really did—but good lord… He could not, would not, and did not stop snoring like an elephant. People only slept romantic like that on infomercials and movies and whatnot. What the heck gave that boy the idea that that stuff was _real_?

"Yes?" his voice quietly whispered in her ear. Warm, strong arms slowly wrapped around her small frame, and his scent suddenly intensified.

She sighed. "You found me."

"Not too hard to find, m'dear," he grinned.

"You're not either. 'Specially not at night,"

"Heh,"

"Out of all the men I could have dated and married," she frowned, "you _had_ to be the one whose snore sounded like the mating call of a bull moose. When will I ever learn?"

"Never. And you still love me," he chuckled.

"So? You snore," Megan playfully stuck her tongue out at him, an action which Jacob just rolled his eyes at. "How can I love a man who snores in my ear?"

"Sorry, sweetheart," he kissed her cheek lightly, barely even touching her warm skin. But she heard that tone in his voice—the tone that always meant he knew what he was saying, and meant what he was saying, even if he didn't show it.

"Well," Megan began, "I suppose there's one way I might be able to forgive you. _Might,"_

_"_And what would _that _be?"

Jacob didn't seem to be listening after he asked, but rather, instead, he was very entranced with her lips. She kept talking, but he wasn't listening. Instead, he captured her lips in a mind-blowing, passionately loving, sweet innocent pure clumsy slow soft gentle intense magical lifeless, fish-like make-up kiss. Pulling away, he grinned triumphantly.

"Forgive me now?" he teased.

There was a slight cough in the background as Jacob said this. Husband and wife turned, and found Edward and Bella, staring at them. Edward was shirtless, and Renesemee, following shortly behind her parents.

"Uh," Jacob shifted awkwardly. "Out for a family hike in the moonlight, Bella?"

"Well," Megan announced to the quiet family, "if this isn't awk, I don't know what is."

It only got even more awkward after that.

* * *

I have a twisted sense of humor. I know. :)


End file.
